musicfandomcom-20200222-history
FINLINCE!
Finley Rodney Robert Lince, also known as musician FINLINCE! was born in Middlesbrough, United Kingdom. Lince, born October 8, 2004, is 15 years old. Artist Background FINLINCE! is a multi-genre artist ranging from his main genre Rap, to Emo Rap, Alternative, Alternative Rock, Punk and more. Lince released his first track on SoundCloud in May 2016 and since then started to grow more with his music. As of 13/01/20, he has over 389,236 plays in total on SoundCloud. He released his debut EP, 'Better Off Alone' on all platforms on April 30, 2019. Lince released his first tape, ANTISOCIAL, on all platforms on September 3rd, 2019. Lince released his second Ep, 'ThreeWay' on all platforms on January 1st, 2020. Early life Finley Rodney Robert Lince was born on October 8, 2004, in Middlesbrough, Redcar and Cleveland to parents, Adelle Lince & Russell Stevens. He has 1 sibling, Isabella Lince, who he grew up with. Lince gained musical interest at a young age, growing up with his mother, father and grandparent's music. Lince describes why this shows his music taste is varied and different. Lince grew up listening to different music genres such as, Rock and Roll, Rap & Hip-Hop, Emo/Metal, Rock, Jungle, Dance, House and more. Career Lince's career as a music artist began in Feburary 2015 after making launchpad videos on his YouTube channel. Lince had a taste in EDM and House at the time, and started to move more towards Rap when he discovered Bryson Tiller and XXXTENTACION back in late 2015. He started to listen to more popular and underground rap artists such as Drake, Ski Mask the Slump God, Wifisfuneral and more. He released his first track onto SoundCloud back in August 2016, he described it as an EDM/Dance song he had made on FL Studio when he was 11. Lince's oldest public song up to 13/01/2020 is 'rainynights.' which is a lofi beat he made at the age of 12. Lince uploaded his track 'Halloween Mix 2017 (Prod. FIN LINCE)' on October 31, 2017 which gained high popularity in only a day. Lince soon started to gain wide attention through his local area. After this, Lince uploaded his track 'November Mix 2017 (Prod. FIN LINCE) on November 4, 2017 & 'December Mix 2017 (Prod. FIN LINCE)' on December 22, 2017 which are both now private or deleted. Lince uploaded his second remix 'Tip Toe Donk (Remix)', following 'what the fuck (remix)' now private, on 19 Feburary 2018. Lince soon gained large attention across SoundCloud, the U.K, Ireland and U.S. As of 29/05/19, the track is at 21.2K plays on SoundCloud and is available on Spotify and iTunes. This now gave Lince a larger image as an artist and producer. Lince over the course of the year started to release more tracks such as mixes, remixes and rap songs which had gained from 5k plays to over 10k plays and more. In November 2018, Lince released his first official rap single, 'Way Too Late' on November 26, 2018. Lince put the release onto his SoundCloud and immediately shared it on to all of his social medias. This soon enough gained wide attention by listeners from his local area, and was shared widely. This soon enough reached different areas of the UK and was being listened from nearly the whole of the UK and Ireland in only 2 weeks. It had reached 26.4K plays in only one week, and reached 40.6K plays by December 9, 2018. The song has been listened worldwide and recognised by different public figures such as, prxz (XXXTENTACION's and Member's Only's producer), Kevin Abstract (BROCKHAMPTON). Lince had grew a very big image for his Rap Career and started to release more songs. Lince released his first single 'Way Too Late' on all platforms such as Spotify, iTunes, YouTube and more, on January 31, 2019. Lince released his second single, 'Emotions' onto SoundCloud on Feburary 1, 2019. It had gained 5k plays in only one week, As of 29/05/19, it is at 11.5K plays. The song gave more of an insight on the background and reality of his life, past, and childhood. Lince released his first debut EP, 'Better Off Alone' on April 30, 2019. Lince released the EP on all platforms except SoundCloud as he explained that he wanted to gain a bigger image on other platforms as well. Lince had gained wide exposure for his new EP and had collaborated with artist & fellow friend 'LIF3OFTHEPARTY'. Lif3 features in 2 songs on the EP, King & Foreign. Lince's EP 'Better Off Alone' gained high exposure across the globe. He signed to Black Society Records on early May, 2019. He was widely shared across social media by his local area, known public figures across the globe, Lince's local news outlet and more. Lince says he is currently working on new music, and collaborating with artists and producers, LIF3OFTHEPARTY, ur2social and more. As of 29/05/2019, Lince has over 350,497 plays in total on his SoundCloud account, 29,346 plays across all platforms such as Spotify, iTunes, YouTube and more. On September 3rd, Lince dropped his first debut album, ANTISOCIAL. It features 13 tracks of Lince's new work. His new work such as 25 years and Misfit shows a way different side of Lince, showing his new evolved side. However, he has had discussion about posting on SoundCloud. There is speculation he will upload more tracks onto SoundCloud as it is where his main fanbase is as he had said in the past. ANTISOCIAL is not available on SoundCloud but is available on every other platform. There is most likely other users uploading the album soon, which may be taken down. Over 2019, Lince wanted to be his true self and devoted to his favourite genres of music. He said that he wanted to be more himself, he was fed up of being controlled to what people liked. On January 1st, 2020, Lince dropped his second EP, ThreeWay. This 5 track EP contains YSL, Outdated, Flexzone, Midnight and Deathmatch. It was 5 months in the making. Personal life Lince has 1 sibling, Izzie, who he grew up with throughout his life. Lince is friends with many upcoming artists. Upcoming music (2019-) Lince's new upcoming album 'ANTISOCIAL' debuts, September 3rd 2019. It has 13 tracks. (RELEASED) There is unreleased singles that will be released in between September on forward. Category:Rap artists Category:Rap Category:Hip hop artists Category:Hip Hop Category:House music artists Category:Dance Category:Multi-instrumentalists Category:Alternative Category:Alternative Rock artists Category:Rock Category:Emo Category:Underground rappers